So Who's the Wife Now?
by TheWitchOfFailing
Summary: A little story about Berwald's and Tino's daily life with their son Peter. But what happens when Tino is getting annoyed by being called a wife? Rated T-M


So Who's The Wife Now?

Fandom: Hetalia

Ship: SuFin (Sweden & Finland)

Rate: T-M

I'm sorry if anything is a bit OOC or if there are any mistakes. Feel free to correct me.

Peter leaned back in his seat, smiling to the three other kids that were sitting around the table. Amber, Edwin and Lars were chatting enthusiastically, their mouth partly full with a wonderful chocolate cake.  
"No, you can't drive a car if you're nine year old, stupid!" Claimed the girl, shaking her head from side to side, her ponytail waving around her.  
"Why not...?!" Argued Lars, folding his arms. He huffed and looked away with pride, his ginger hair glowing in the light of the lamp above him.  
"You have to be at least sixteen," Said Edwin quietly, his hand supporting his head, as he poked the cake with his fork. He defiantly wasn't the lively one of them.  
Tino smiled lightly, holding the mug onto his lips and sipping slowly. He liked having Peter's friends at their house; They were so adorable, and most of them adored his cooking, which made him very pleased. Berwald was sitting next to him, looking over few papers with designs on them, and was having a cup of tea himself and trying to ignore the lively conversation at the main table.  
After few minutes, Peter rose on his feet and walked over to Tino, tagging on his sweater. "Dad? Can we have more cake?"  
Tino chuckled lightly and patted his head, replying, "Sure, in a moment."  
Peter cheered and hurried back to his seat as Tino walked over and took the cake out of the fridge, putting it on the children's table. "There you go."  
Peter stretched so he would reach Tino's face and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. "Thanks dad."  
Tino chuckled once more and walked back to his seat. When he sat back, his back facing the kids, he heard a small whisper.  
"I thought that's your mom. Why dad?"  
Berwald's head rose in a moment, and stared at Tino's eyes. The Finish's jaw dropped as he heard Peter's answer, "Well, I realized it was stupid to call a man 'mom', so from now on, I have two dads."  
"Two dads? That's not possible."  
A small pout was heard from Peter's side. "Why not?"  
"Becaaaaaause, it's not possible!"  
"Well, I have two dads, deal with it!"  
"So how were you born?"  
"Well, I was-" Peter started, but he was silenced byTino, who covered his mouth and smiled nervously, saying, "I think that's alright for now...!"  
Berwald's glance was staring at him, and he gave him an angry look, than turned back to the kids, "I'm sorry, Peter just overreacted. Continue your chat."  
He let go of Peter, who fell to his seat, and hurried toward Berwald, who was staring at him, a bit worried, and mumbled, "He heard us argue."  
Tino nodded quickly and bit his lip, taking the mug into his hand and hurrying to the sink to wash it.

Tino and Berwald loved having guests. Well, actually, Tino loved it. Berwald just had to play along with it. Though he wasn't suffering, either.  
This time, it was Roderich and his girlfriend, Elizaveta, who were using the chance they both had free night, to come and visit their close friends.  
"So how are things going? I heard you got a promotion, Berwald...!" Said the woman with a bright smile and smiled to the Blonde man charmingly. He gave a soft nod and replied, "Yes, I'm in a higher position now, after long time I've waited for that. Thought I was planning not to tell it to anyone yet..."  
His glace moved to Tino, who was playing with his fingers, and then said, "I was just proud of you and had to tell somebody...!"  
Roderich's lips curled into a small, amused smile, and he patted Elizaveta's shoulder, saying calmly, "Well, don't worry too much about it, Berwald. You know, women talk..."  
He, Elizaveta and Berwald let out a small laugh as Tino's cheeks flushed a bit. "That's not funny..." He mumbled and felt Berwald's hand on his leg.  
The Swedish gave him a faint smile and whispered, "Don't get offended, he's just joking..."  
Tino nodded softly and gave him a tiny, half-hearted smile.

He hated being called a woman, wife, or any kind of feminine nickname. For some reason, it became a running joke about it, and he already was tired of it. Not that he was planning to say anything...

Berwald held the small phone against her ear, grumbling a bit as he listened to the man on the other side, who kept talking without stop. Tino gave him a small look and continued with the dishes, huffing impatiently. How long this talk is going to take? Berwald promised him he'll talk to him after that.  
Berwald snorted and said, "Yes, ye- No, you can't just tell me I need... I have plans for that weekend. I'm supposed to go on a trip with my wife...!"  
Tino's fist tightened on a small plate he was holding. His face flushed in anger and he put down the plate, trembling a bit, and turned to look at Berwald.  
"Berwald, I need to talk to you. Now."  
The taller man covered the phone for a moment and mumbled, "In a moment."  
He put the phone back against his ear and grumbled as the man on the other side kept talking. Tino's fists tightened and he said again, "We need to talk."  
Berwald gave him an impatient look and Tino huffed in rage and walked over to him, grabbing the phone and pulling it away from his ear. His grasp was strong, a lot stronger than Berwald's, and he pulled the phone against his ear, saying in a bitter-sweet, ironic voice, "I'm sorry, but Berwald is now busy talking to his **wife**."  
He hanged up the call and Berwald stared at him, flushing in rage. "Give that back."  
"No," Was Tino's calm reply.  
"Tino, it's an important talk that I-" Berwald's words were stopped by the voice of a phone falling on the floor. It didn't break, but the sign was clear; Tino was extremely angry.  
Berwald blinked slowly, staring at the red man in front of him.  
"I'm not your wife," His voice was slow and cold, and Berwald found himself trembling a bit, "I never was, and I never will be. It's offending. I'm a man, just like you, and you defiantly know it! So don't you dare calling me your wife once more, because I promise you I will hurt you. I love you so much, but sometimes I just feel like punching you in the face because you can just be the most terrible man on earth!"  
He swallowed and walked over to his husband, who stood there firmly.  
"I'm sorry," Said Berwald slowly, in a deep voice.  
Tino's cheeks flushed darkly and his hand shot before he thought of it, slapping Berwald's cheek roughly. "You son of a bitch! Don't you be sorry for me, I don't need your sorries! You idiot..!"  
Berwald held his cheek, staring at the floor in shock, and slowly straighten up, bowing his head and mumbling again, "I'm sorry."  
Another slap came and few new curses followed it. It happened for two more times until Tino realized what Berwald was doing. He thought getting hit by him would let him being forgiven.  
"Berwald... I-I don't want to hurt you anymore... It doesn't help... Just promise me something..."  
"I promise," Said Berwald and held his hands.  
"I didn't even-" Started Tino, but he was stopped again by the other, "I love you and I promise that I won't belittle you and won't call you in any name you don't like. And I will spoil you as much as you want because you truly deserve it. Please forgive me-"  
"Fine, fine... Sheesh, you're always overreacting..." Huffed Tino and gave his hands a light squeeze. He sighed and looked up to Berwald, who gave him a soft smile, and snored lightly. "Fine, I forgive you... **Wife**."  
They both froze for a moment, Berwald a bit too shocked to speak, and Tino holding his laugh so tightly he couldn't move. A moment later he was already in his husband's arms, getting soft kisses all over his face, and burst out laughing. "Berwald...!"  
"I like that nickname. It fits well."  
"Agh, you're hurting me, stop it…!"

-

Tino held his small mug, opening the first drawer to fins a tea spoon. He hummed the song that the radio next to him was playing and kneeled down a bit to look at some dirt he saw on the side of a silver fork.  
Berwald stepped into the room, closing the last bottom of his shirt and giving Tino a short glance before going on to the tab le, where Peter was playing with his food.  
"Peter," He said quietly, lowering his head as if he was going to tell him a secret. Peter noticed that and lowered his head quickly, a curious look in his eyes.  
"I want to tell you something. It's about your… mom."  
"What about mom?" Asked Peter and looked over at Tino, who listened carefully, his back facing them.  
"Well, you know Tino is a guy. And, well… He doesn't like it when you call him mom," Explained Berwald quietly, looking at Tino's back and then turning to the small child, who nodded slowly and asked, "Then… Is he dad, too?"  
"Yes," Replied Berwald, "He's the greatest dad you'll ever see."  
Tino almost dropped the plate he was holding in his hands, but hurried to act as if it didn't happen. Berwald's lips curled into a tiny smile.  
"But wait… There's a problem," Said Peter and Berwald turned his head to him. "You're the greatest dad. So what is Tino? You can't both be the greatest dads…!"  
Tino felt his heart melting, but just kept rubbing the towel on the plate, biting his lower lip with a little smile.  
"Hmm… Well, Tino is better than me. And besides- from now on I can be your mom, if you prefer it," Said Berwald quietly, swallowing his pride. Peter cheered and agreed to that, finishing his breakfast as fast as possible. Berwald helped him putting his schoolbag on and they both walked over to the door.  
"Oh, wait, you two…!" Called Tino and walked over to them. He put a kiss on Peter's head and then turned to Berwald, pulling his shirt a bit and placing a soft kiss on his cheek. Berwald's cheeks flushed a bit and Tino leaned over to his ear, mumbling, "Stop being such a flatterer."  
He backed away and clapped his hands together with a charming smile, calling, "Okay, goodbye now. Good day, dear!"

"Agh, so tired..." Mumbled Tino, nuzzling onto his husband's chest as he curried him toward the bedroom. His leg accidently hit a chair at the entrance and he mumbled, "Careful, you don't want Bob to get hurt..."  
"Heh...?" Hummed Berwald in confusion as he laid the other on the bed, and Tino replied, "Ikea has name for all of their furnitures... This chair's name in the catalog is Bob..."  
Berwald chuckled lightly and put the man's head on the pillow, stroking his thick hair gently. "Are you so tired you imagine things...?"  
"No, I'm fine..." Replied Tino and his hand searched for Berwald's head, pulling him into a small kiss. They parted after few seconds, but not too long later their lips were already together again. Berwald parted his lips a bit and moved his tongue on Tino's lips. The smaller man pulled away from the kiss and panted, "Is Peter asleep?"  
"I'm pretty sure he is," Replied Berwald quietly and went above Tino, shoving his lips against his neck. Tino's hands wrapped around his back and he tilted his head, letting out soft sighes. Berwald's lips moved to Tino's collar bones and he opened his shirt, revealing his light chest.  
"Daddddddddddd!" There was suddenly a yelling and Berwald froze in the spot, his forehead against Tino's chest. Tino, on the other hand, huffed and mumbled, "I'll go..."  
He moved Berwald away and got up, bottoming his shirt back.  
"Wait, but didn't he say-" "He said dad. I'm his dad and you're his mom, thank you very much," Said Tino and gave him a teasing smile, hurrying out of the room.  
Berwald huffed and let his head drop on the bed tiredly. "Tusan också..."  
Few minutes later, he suddenly felt a kiss on his neck and the feeling of somebody sitting on his stomach. "Now, where were we...?"


End file.
